1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a resistive random access memory and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to high memory density, fast operating speed, low power consumption, and low costs, the resistive random access memory has become an extensively studied memory device in recent years. The principle of operation thereof is that conductive paths are generated by some dielectric materials therein when a high voltage is applied. As a result, the dielectric materials are changed from a high resistance state to a low resistance state, and can return to the high resistance state through a “reset” step thereafter. Accordingly, the dielectric materials can provide the two different states corresponding to “0” and “1”, and can therefore be used as a memory unit for storing digital information.
In various resistive random access memories, the hafnium oxide-based resistive random access memory is highly anticipated due to good durability and high switching speed. However, it is often difficult to maintain the currently used titanium/hafnium oxide (Ti/HfO2)-based resistive random access memory in a low resistance state at high temperature, thus causing deterioration of the so-called “high-temperature data retention”. In this regard, research and improvements are necessary.